


First Encounters Of The Enchanted Kind

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she ever meets Jefferson, its in a swirl of light and magic with a stoic Asgardian at her back and a nagging feeling in her heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounters Of The Enchanted Kind

Asgard was beautiful and with the exception that Odin made her nervous, she was having a great time among the towering gold monoliths and larger than life personalities. Jane was in science heaven and Thor was was just happy to have her near. Darcy however, was completely enamored with all thing political and was pleased to find how open Asgardians were with sharing their culture and political acumen with her. She spent days being tutored in intergalactic politics, traveling between the library and the congressional halls and even spending time with Heimdall in the observatory. 

It was early one morning in said observatory with the usual company that she found her stay on Asgard changing rather rapidly. Darcy was listening raptly to Heimdall’s explanation of the treaty between Asgard and the Dwarf King when he stopped abruptly, his attentions turned toward the far gate. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked concerned. 

“Something strange.” he replied in his usual regal tone. “Someone strange.” 

Before she could ask for more details, a twister of light and energy rose up from the floor in front of them, twisting and twirling back and forth. Heimdall stepped forward, putting himself between Darcy and the cyclone, ready to defend her and his position if necessary. 

No more than a moment passed before the light began to dim and the source of the light, a silk top hat, became clearer. Within another moment they both watched in shock as a man emerged from the light, stopping before them and dusting off his jacket as the light faded away. The man smiled at them, nodding his greeting before stooping down to pick up the hat and replace it on his head. 

Heimdall stepped forward then, all business. “You are trespassing, state your name and business in this realm.”

The man looked around as if suddenly noticing he wasn’t in the right place. “To answer the first question, the name is Jefferson of the Enchanted Forest and...well the second question would be easier to answer if I knew what realm this is.” 

“You are on Asgard.” Heimdall explained. Jefferson made an “ohing” motion and looked around the golden observatory before his eyes landed, rather interestedly on Darcy. 

“Well it would appear that I have made a grave miscalculation in my travels. Although I must admit not too grave.” he replied; the last bit said as he eyed Darcy with interest. 

Heimdall bristled a bit, clearly not fully trusting this man. Darcy however, was intrigued to say the least. The man in question was rather handsome and with the exception of his rather unorthodox mode of transportation he seemed harmless. She would almost say he looked familiar. 

Heimdall was not at all amused by Jefferson or his obvious interest in her and so he spoke again. “You are invited here. If you wish to stay you will have to face the King.” He began. “However, should you wish to go you must do it at once.” 

Jefferson looked Darcy up and down one last time before turning his attentions back on the giant Asgardian. “Very well, I shall take my leave,” he looked to Darcy again and winked. “With a heavy heart. I apologize for the inconvenience. Perhaps when next we meet it will be on better terms.”

Heimdall merely inclined his head in reply before Jefferson removed his hat, set it on the ground in front of them and spun it like a top. The lights swirled around again and with a little leap, Jefferson disappeared into the depths of the hat. The hat itself collapsed in on itself as the lights receded leaving only an empty space where the strange man once stood. 


End file.
